Ushinawareta
by Di-Lua Black Snape
Summary: Eu me encontrei em um garoto fissurado por zumbis. Porém, ele me transformou, em todos os sentidos que essa palavra pode ter. Sinto muito, pai, mas eu não preciso mais da sua ajuda. Sinto muito pai, mas eu não estou mais perdida.


_**Ushinawareta**_

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
__(Estou cansada de ser o que você quer que eu seja)__  
Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface  
__(Me sentindo tão sem fé, perdida sobre a superfície)__  
I don't know what you're expecting of me  
__(Eu não sei o que você está esperando de mim)  
__Put under the pressure  
__(Colocada sob pressão)  
__Of walking in your shoes  
__(De andar sob seus passos)_

Eu não aguento mais… Você simplesmente controla todos os meus atos, toda a minha vida. Eu estou cansada disso, de ser o quê você deseja que eu seja. Sinto-me perdida, sem esperança. É como se eu estivesse sendo colocada sob a pressão de andar aos seus pés.

_[Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow]  
__([Pega pela contra-corrente, apenas pela contra-corrente])__  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
__(Cada passo que eu dou é mais um erro para você)__  
[Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow]  
__([Pega pela contra-corrente, apenas pela contra-corrente])_

Tudo que eu faço parece estar errado na sua concepção. Apesar de você dizer que eu sou a sua querida filhinha, eu vejo que você deseja me afastar de todos, como se eles fossem um erro que eu cometi.

_I've become so numb  
__(Tornei-me tão entorpecida)__  
I can't feel you there  
__(Não posso lhe sentir aqui)  
__Become so tired  
__(Tornei-me tão cansada)  
__So much more aware  
__(Muito mais consciente)_

Você era tudo para mim até um tempo atrás. Eu era "hipnotizada" por você, mas agora eu estou cansada. Cansada de tudo isso que aconteceu, anda acontecendo e... Depois que o conheci, eu tomei consciência de que o que fazias comigo era errado, e eu estou cansada de aceitar que você cometa esses erros. Não aguento mais sofrer por causa deles.

_I'm becoming this  
__(Me transformo nisso)  
__All I want to do  
__(Tudo o que eu quero fazer)__  
Is be more like me  
__(É ser mais como eu sou)  
__And be less like you  
__(E menos como você é)_

Eu estou diferente agora. Eu estou-me transformando naquilo que eu realmente sempre quis ser. Eu estou indo contra as suas vontades para atender as minhas. Eu estou agindo como eu e não como você, pela primeira vez na minha vida.

_Can't you see that you're smothering me  
__(Você não pode ver que está me sufocando?)__  
Holding too tightly  
__(Me segurando tão apertado,)  
__Afraid to lose control  
__(Com medo de perder o controle)  
__'Cause everything that you thought I would be  
__(Pois tudo o que você pensou que eu pudesse ser)  
__Has fallen apart right in front of you  
__(Caiu por terra bem na sua frente)_

Você não consegue, ou não conseguia, ver que seus atos me deixavam sem ar, sufocada. Você me mantinha sempre por perto, presa a você. Como se me quisesse sempre em suas mãos, no seu controle. Como se quisesse definir o quê eu poderia ser. Mas... Agora seus sonhos estão despedaçados, não é? Você achou que sempre poderia me ter, mas agora você me perdeu.

_[Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow]  
__([Pega pela contra-corrente, apenas pela contra-corrente])  
__Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
__(Cada passo que eu dou é mais um erro para você)  
__[Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow]  
__([Pega pela contra-corrente, apenas pela contra-corrente])  
__And every second I waste is more than I can take  
__(E cada segundo que eu desperdiço é mais do que eu posso suportar)_

Nos meus últimos dias perto de você, tudo havia se tornado insuportável. Cada segundo ao seu lado era uma tortura e... Eu já não aguentava mais. Eu fui terrivelmente castigada por você, à cada mísero erro, eu recebia uma penitência.

_I've become so numb  
__(Tornei-me tão entorpecida)  
__I can't feel you there  
__(Não posso lhe sentir aqui)  
__Become so tired  
__(Tornei-me tão cansada)  
__So much more aware  
__(Muito mais consciente)_

Agora, eu me sinto entorpecida por ele. Você não entende isso, não é? Eu não sinto mais necessidade em estar perto de você, ao menos, não como eu sentia antes. Mas, se eu pensar bem... Verei que: Eu não preciso nem um pouco de você, eu tenho certeza disso. De qualquer modo, eu não posso mais sentir, ou melhor, lhe sentir. Por que eu sinto, eu sinto alguma coisa, mas apenas quando estou perto dele. Estou cansada de ter que me esconder de você e dos seus capangas, mas agora estou consciente, e não desistirei da minha liberdade.

_I'm becoming this  
__(Me transformo nisso)  
__All I want to do  
__(Tudo o que eu quero fazer)__  
Is be more like me  
__(É ser mais como eu sou)  
__And be less like you  
__(E menos como você é)_

Eu estou sendo eu mesma. Você sempre quis que eu não fosse pelas cabeças dos outras, lembra? Mas eu nunca me preveni contra você. Esse, eu acho, foi o meu maior erro. Mas, neste momento, eu estou indo por minha vontade, estou sendo eu mesma; e não uma marionete em suas mãos.

_And I know  
__(E eu sei)  
__I may end up failing too  
__(Que eu posso acabar fracassando também)__  
But I know  
__(Mas eu sei)__  
You were just like me  
__(Você era exatamente como eu,)__  
With someone disappointed in you  
__(Com alguém desapontado com você)_

Eu sei que, a cada minuto que passa, eu posso estar em mais perigo; você pode estar chegando mais próximo, afinal. Mas, mesmo assim, eu não vou desistir. Mesmo com o fracasso quase eminente, eu irei lutar para me ver livre dessas finas linhas que me controlam como se eu fosse uma boneca de pano. Eu sei que você era como eu, já me contaram essa história, as governantas da casa o fizeram. Você também era manipulado, também se entristecia com os sermões de desapontamento. É por isso que me faz sofrer? Para ver se eu suporto a dor que você, tal como eu estou sofrendo, sofreu? Será que, no final disso tudo, eu vou fracassar assim como você o fez?

_I've become so numb  
__(Tornei-me tão entorpecida)  
__I can't feel you there  
__(Não posso lhe sentir aqui)  
__Become so tired  
__(Tornei-me tão cansada)  
__So much more aware  
__(Muito mais consciente)_

_I'm becoming this  
__(Me transformo nisso)  
__All I want to do  
__(Tudo o que eu quero fazer)__  
Is be more like me  
__(É ser mais como eu sou)  
__And be less like you  
__(E menos como você é)_

Sabe, eu decidi que pela primeira vez na minha vida, eu vou ser feliz. Eu irei ser mais com eu e menos como você. Eu vou ser mais humana, vou ter mais sentimentos. Irônico eu dizer isso, não? Uma vez que eu sou o que sou.

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there  
__(Eu me tornei tão entorpecida, não posso lhe sentir aqui)  
__[I'm tired of being what you want me to be]  
__([Estou cansada de ser o que você quer que eu seja])  
__I've become so numb, I can't feel you there  
__(Eu me tornei tão entorpecida, não posso lhe sentir aqui)  
__[I'm tired of being what you want me to be]  
__([Estou cansada de ser o que você quer que eu seja])_

Você quer que eu seja, ou que eu volte a ser, aquela garotinha que você conheceu. Aquela humana submissa. Aquela adolescente sem opinião própria. Desculpe. Agora eu sou diferente, eu não sou mais controlada. Decidi que eu mando na minha própria vida. Eu me encontrei em um garoto fissurado por zumbis, que transformou o próprio gato em um e que tem um cabelo um tanto quanto esquisito, parecendo ter umas orelhinhas. Porém, ele me transformou, em todos os sentidos que essa palavra pode ter. Eu sou uma zumbi agora e, incrivelmente, isso me fez me achar. Sinto muito, pai, mas eu não preciso mais da sua ajuda. Sinto muito pai, mas eu não estou mais _perdida_.

**N/A: Eu simplesmente descobri que não tem fics de Sankarea em português. **

**Primeira reação - O.O **

**Segunda reação - T-T**

**Terceira reação - *-***

**Quarta reação - *tec tec tec* *digitando compulsivamente***

**Bom... Taí a fic. Espero que gostem. Quem nunca assistiu ou leu Sankarea, o façam. É muito bom!**

**Beijos,**

**DBS.**

***Ushinawareta significa perdida (Por isso a última palavra da fic tá em itálico). Representa que a Rea sempre se sentiu comandada e forçada a fazer certas coisas, então ela não sabia como se comportar e se sentia perdida. A fic tem esse título por que é como a Rea se sentia e deixou de se sentir.**

***A música é Numb do Linkin Park. Amo eles. *-***


End file.
